Kristoff Pan Tv series Episodes
Season 1 * Return to Neverland part 1 A short recap of the first movie, The Straud family are introduced, Kristoff meets the Straud children, they go to Neverland, meet the lost boys gang, get captured by the fairy tale creatures. Then Kristoff rescues Princess Fiona, the fairy tale creatures let them go and thank them for rescuing Fiona. They get captured by the Mott Street Maulers but Kristoff rescues them and defeats Warren T. Rat seamingly once and for all and the Jolly Rodger turns into gold. Kristoff sends the Straud children back home and reluctantly says goodbye. * Return to Neverland part 2 A few months later Kristoff visits the Straud children again and takes them on one last adventure to Neverland. However Warren T. Rat comes back and attacks again, he vows never to give up and will not stop until Neverland island is destroyed. Kristoff defeats and humiliates him again so he vows before being chased off by the dogs that if he cannot defeat Kristoff he will go after his friends in England. Kristoff realising this angrily vows to protect his friends no matter what. *The coldest cut of all King Kyro's Ice realm is one area in Neverland where Kristoff is not welcome. But the arrogant mountaineer decides not to let the cranky ice God spoil his fun. After stealing an ice crystal he decides to share this treasure with his friends but Kristoff incurs the wrath of of Kyro, will his friends suffer aswell? *The Ruby The mermaids find a map leading to a very rare ruby and decide to lure Kristoff and the Mott Street Maulers into going after it. Which side will claim glory or is it a devious trap set by the mermaids? *Fievel and the dragon Kristoff and the boys find a giant magic key stuck in Dragon's rock. After failing to wrestle it free, Fievel touches it and brings the stone to life... *The Rake Kristoff, Dash, Hans, and Hiro accidentally open a magic chest containing the ghost of Fat Cat. The vengeful older brother of Warren T. Rat. He then raises his ship the Rake to the surface and vows to get revenge on his younger brother for blinding him. Both Warren and Kristoff are forced to work together to defeat the phantom pirate before he destroys everything that gets in his way. *The Dream Tommy keeps having a strange nightmare about the crocodile and a red eagle. So it's up to Kristoff and others to find out what it means and put a stop to it once and for all. *Eternal youth Kristoff makes the Mott Street Maulers believe there is a fountain of youth, at first Warren dismisses such nonsense but after trying it out on his Dog Mumbly and seeing the results the next day, he demands Wilbur takes him to where he found the magic water but could this be another of Kristoff's tricks? *Now Day Party Kristoff doesn't want the night to end so he takes the girl from the moon down to earth and makes everything to her liking so she doesn't want to return to the moon. But when the plants start dying all around Neverland they realise there must always be day and night. *Warren's Christmas When Warren T. Rat bans Christmas and even crashes his crew's party and locks himself in his cabin, he is visited by three ghosts. The ghost of Christmas past, present and Christmas yet to come. *Treasure Map Warren draws up a phoney treasure map to lure Kristoff and friends to their doom. *Dash in the stone. Apple Bloom has made a magic powder she wants to try on some berries but when it is accidentally spilt all over Dash it turns him to stone! Kristoff and the others minus Tommy and Fievel have to go across the furthest reaches of Neverland to gather up ingredients for an antidote. Tommy is left with Fievel because it is too dangerous for him and someone has to look after him, Fievel drew the short straw. However a boring day left at the treehouse turns eventful when Warren T. Rat attacks! Kristoff's group visits the forbidden library, an underground palace filled with magic books, the contents of which come to life. After some mishaps and a claw trying to throttle Hans and Hiro, they awaken an Orge who guards the forbidden library and he is very hungry... The Lost boys gang meanwhile have a close encounter with the crocodile while exploring a cove, they also find Warren's missing paw, but it's a bit too late now to reattach it... Tommy and Fievel are ambushed by Warren T. Rat and Wilbur, can they evade the Mott Street Maulers all alone? Finally one last location remains, the dangerous weretree forest. So called because the trees are alive and try to grab with their branches and vines. It also can only be entered when the wind stops. Kristoff, Hans, Hiro, and Anna are immediately tied up by the vines but Kristoff soon cuts them all free. After rescuing Apple Bloom from a pod they find the final ingredient a giant acorn. Kristoff tries to cut it from its branch but suddenly a glob of living weretree slime engulfs his foot. He struggles but is stuck in the gooey sap, the only hope is give up his boot before the wind changes. Eventually they get home and administer the antidote and restore Dash back to normal. However Kristoff is going to need new boots... *The Great Race Bambi, Thumper, and Flower have a falling out, after they won't stop arguing Kristoff proposes a race with the intention of bringing them back together. *Living Pictures Apple Bloom comes up with a spell to make the contents of story books real. This soon causes havoc... *Warren's Mother The Lost boys gang want to know what a mother is so Kristoff takes them to the Jolly Rodger where they find a picture in Warren T. Rat's cabin of his mother. For fun Kristoff decides to steal it forcing the Warren T. Rat to make a replacement, will they be able to fool Warren T. Rat? *Vanity, thy name is mermaid When Kristoff innocently remarks that Anna is the most beautiful girl in Neverland the Mermaids get jealous and kidnap her. They plan to turn her into a mermaid minus the ability to breath underwater. Kristoff must rescue her before it's too late. *Mott Street Mauler Shadows Kristoff steals the Mott Street Maulers' shadows but they prove to be too dangerous and try to do Kristoff in. But the Mott Street Maulers without their shadows must walk on their hands so Kristoff has to reunite them with their shadows before it's too late. *Enter Chowder The Lost Boys Gang family gets bigger when Chowder arrives, he wears a ghost costume. After Chowder spills a bucket of water on Hans for a laugh, Kristoff scolds him by telling him he's not funny so Chowder goes to Apple Bloom to ask for a spell that will make everything he says funny, unfortunately it works too well... *Grounded Kristoff cheats during a no flying race with Lord Farquaad's daughter and nephew, Princess Fiona and Prince Artie so Artie angrily explains that Kristoff can't win without cheating so Apple Bloom temporary suspends his flight powers so they can play fairly. However the race across Neverland becomes more and more dangerous as the competitive boys add more challenges to decide the winner. *Tony and the mermaids Tony pays the mermaids a visit to see their underwater grotto but they decide to turn him into a mermouse! Will the young mouse return to normal before he develops a taste for sea cheese? Season 2 *Oscar Trouble brews when a new kid arrives in Neverland, Oscar soon makes friends with Tommy and they share changing time but Oscar soon causes mayhem with his magic when he shrinks himself and Tommy and they are captured by a certain cartoon squirrel with a big black shiny wet nose! *Winter Neverland Oscar takes Tommy to Kyro's ice realm for a spot of winter fuelled fun but the ice God ruins things when he brings their snowmen to life as ice loogie spitting evil snowmen. Things get worse when they encounter a Neverbeast a yeti like monster in the ice realm and Kristoff, Anna, and Hans have to get them out of trouble. Oscar is scolded for taking Tommy on a dangerous adventure but this makes him very angry and awakens his dark side... *Under the weather The Lost boys gang are struck down with Neverflu, a deadly illness, so Kristoff, Anna, Hans, Hiro, Tommy, and Apple Bloom need to find a way to make them well again. But Warren T. Rat and the Mott Street Maulers are also sick and after the cure, glowing plum-violet leaves. Now it's a race against time to find the cure before the lost boys gang dies! *The Dogs and the clock The sun starts rising and setting so fast nobody can keep track of what time it is. Apple Bloom and the lost boys gang find out that the clock inside one of the dogs has stopped ticking and fixing it will put time back to normal. But first they must get the clock from the cranky dogs; that's not easy now the animals are free to stalk their prey undetected. Warren T. Rat, the dogs' favourite victim learns the hard way. *Jules Verne night The lost boys gang build a submarine to explore the ocean while Hook tries to fly to the moon. *The Rat and the hat When Kristoff steals Warren's hat and tries it on he begins to act like Warren himself. *The tantrum After another scolding from Kristoff, Oscar awakens his dark side and challanges the Neverland gang to a deadly game with their souls at stake. If they lose the game they will cast into oblivion but will victory end this tyke's tantrum? *Chowder's quest To prove himself in a rite of passage, Pooh must find a peacock feather but peacocks only live in the dreaded Weretree forest! Meanwhile Scarface a pirate of Warren's crew known for a scar across his right eye and a vicious temper is sent on an errand to obtain a rare herb from the weretree forest and eliminate any brats that get in his way. On the run from Scarface and after a peacock, Chowder is caught by a weretree it tries to stick him with its gooey tree sap but the plucky youngster escapes. After obtaining a feather, Chowder's luck runs out as he is caught again and this time the branches of the evil forest are determined not to let him escape. The lost boy gang member's feet are quickly encased in the glutinous tree sap and escape seems impossible until the vicious pirate Scarface catches up with him. However Chowder is in luck when Scarface cuts him free from the monterous oak and agrees to escort him out of the forest in return for the peacock feather. Chowder returns to the tree house featherless but passes anyway because of his bravery. *After the laughter The jealous mermaids capture Anna again and tickle the laughter out of her, but disturb the spirit of Cavern Wherever in the process. Now Peter must get Anna's laughter back or she may never laugh again... *The River of the night Kristoff, Artie, and Fiona journey up a mysterious river in search of the fabled golden arrow but Warren and the Mott Street Maulers are not far behind, pursuing them through a series of perils along the way. *All Hallow's Eve It's Halloween on Neverland island and all the Nerver children are celebrating. There is a party and trick or treating. However, during a prank on Warren, Bambi, Thumper, and Flower steal and accidentally break the pirate's lantern this releases the Jack-O'-Lantern ghost who unleashes an army of ghosts, ghouls, witches and other spooky monsters across Neverland! The lost toys gang must fix the lamp before Neverland is completely over run with the undead! *The Pale man A ranch opens up on Neverland island so the lost boys, Kristoff and his friends from London investigate. They find it is soon to be home to an eccentric rock star with pale skin and an unhealthy obsession with Kristoff Pan. At first the the young hero is pleased to find someone who shares his insistence in never growing up but things sour when rumours go around about children entering the Neverland ranch but never leaving... *The forest of fear While flying over Neverland, Tommy flies too close to the weretree forest and is pulled in by the strong winds, Oscar volunteers to rescue him, but Anna and Hans insists they help out. While exploring the spooky forest, now plunged into darkness as the sun has set, Kristoff is immediately caught by some vines and tied up, luckily Kristoff cuts him free but the vines and branches overwhelm them and Tommy is caught again. Tommy is taken to a swampy area of the forest where he accidentally drops his Reptar doll in a glob of weretree slime. The slime immediately engulfs his Reptar doll turning it into a slime dinosaur. The goopy critter decides to torment Tommy in his swampy new home, now with vicious plant life and his slimy new friend keeping him imprisioned will Tommy ever see his family again? *Return of the Screwy squirrel. Screwy squirrel is back and decides to do a spot of babysitting, whether Tommy wants him to or not. At first the squirrel has his way by sniffing Tommy with his big, shiny nose but then Tommy's babyish antics get the better of him when he finds the tyke stuck up to his wrists in his boogers. After an afternoon with Screwy, things get worse as Oscar's critters Teddy and Clownya join the fun... *Down n' Dirty Still being held hostage by Screwy, Teddy, and Clownja, Tommy gets into a very sticky situation when Screwy's boogers decide to kidnap him. Deep in the slimey contents of Screwy's nose Tommy is reunited with the slime dinosaur who soon has show some responsibility when Tommy needs a bath... Category:Peter Pan series Category:Episodes Category:TV Series